The White Christmas Kiss
by SonofLuffy
Summary: Kurt asks Blaine about him teasing him on the ice. They go back on the ice together and something happens. Teasing and slight torture may occur. Klaine and possible kisses. lol Title by DiDiGlee: Thank you. :D
1. Ice Skating Incident

**AN: I am using this story as a kind of apology for not really writing on 'Things That Could Happen' very often and such. Sorry. D: Also, excited for the new episode to come up. There are 3 Chapters to this story and I will be uploading them throughout the days. Leading up to the new episode. :D Sorry for shortness, just wanted it to not be all at once. :3**

**Chapter 1 - Ice Skating Incident**

After Kurt and Blaine were done ice-skating, they went to go get some hot chocolate. A little bit into their conversation Kurt brought something up that Blaine thought Kurt had missed.

"Why did you _tease_ me on the ice?" Kurt said turning towards Blaine while sipping his hot chocolate.

For a second Blaine was puzzled by Kurt's assumption that he had meant to tease him. _'Well, that wasn't really my intention. I meant to kiss you but was afraid of what would happen. Might as well play a long for now...' _Blaine thought looking over to Kurt with an innocent but not so innocent look as he answered. "I don't know what you're talking about Kurt."

Kurt gave him a_ 'really?' _look. "You know full well what I mean, Blaine."

Blaine just continued to drink his hot chocolate as they slowly walked along.

"Fine!" Kurt spoke up as he stopped, turning towards Blaine as Blaine stopped walking to look up at him. "We are going back on the ice when everyone is gone."

Blaine just nodded looking thoughtful before saying, "Okay then, I don't mind."

"So, how did you find out about my dad anyways?" Kurt said solemnly.

Blaine stopped and sat on a bench nearby. "Come here." He motioned towards the bench and patted the spot next to him. Kurt reluctantly sat next to him. Kurt was turned slightly towards Blaine waiting for his answer.

"After I found out you couldn't come down to Lima, I decided to talk to your dad... See what he was up to then. He said he was coming up to see you, to surprise you and if I wanted to come then I was welcome. So, I wanted to make my own surprise for you and had him drop me off here. Well, he told me why he was coming up here, wondering what my opinion might be. He wasn't sure how to approach you with the topic but he knew he needed to tell you face to face and not over the phone. I agreed with him, of course and I am so sorry about this." Blaine explained looking up towards Kurt and putting his hand on his knee.

Kurt looked up at him then towards the hand on his knee thinking before taking a drink of his hot chocolate. "It's not your fault. You can't control how these things work." He sighed out looking back up to Blaine.

Blaine looked down. "I know but I still feel bad."

"Don't be. Let's just enjoy the night together, okay?" He gave Blaine a small smile before standing up and grabbing his hand, pulling him along for the rest of their walk.

Surprised by the sudden gesture, Blaine blushed. _'I could live the rest of my life like this, holding his hand and the gentle flow of talking. It's like heaven.' _

Blaine was enjoying the warmth of Kurt's hand as they walked along with small conversation of what was going on with their lives.

They finished their hot chocolates and headed back to the ice rink. Looking around to see how many people were still here. It looked like a family of three were still here but they were heading towards the exit of the rink. Kurt and Blaine got their ice skates from the counter area and put them on.

As they got back on the ice, Kurt held onto the railing until he was sure he wouldn't fall from the sudden movement from ground to ice.

Blaine laughed a little. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm not the one who went with is family on ice-skating trips so often." Kurt said as he stuck his tongue out. He let go of the railing to test out his balance. Satisfied, he started skating around the ice as Blaine followed him easily.

"It sounds like the glee club is more hectic now than it was..." Kurt chuckled as he looked over towards Blaine.

"Yeah, with the events that have happened. The Warblers stealing our trophy and such. As well as, Finn being our teacher for a while, while not paying attention to the belongings in the classroom. It's just... really everywhere." Blaine laughed as he tried to explain the events of Glee club.

Kurt slightly turned towards Blaine more. "Well, you can't control everything in the classroom either." He giggled as he tried turning on the ice. Failing miserably, he let a short squeak and went to grab for Blaine's hand. As Blaine grabbed his hand, he wasn't sure it was a good idea because he too went down with Kurt.

Blaine made a small grunt of_ 'Oof...' _when he fell on top of Kurt, knees on either side of Kurt's hips. "Are you okay?" He said slowly lifting his head He opened his eyes looking at Kurt and caught his breathe in his throat.

Blaine was on top of Kurt when Kurt looked up to him. Kurt had slightly wide eyes, slightly holding his breath. _'I feel like I can't breathe.' _Kurt thought to himself looking from Blaine's eyes to his lips.

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding before putting his hand on Blaine's cheek then behind his head pulling him in for kiss. Blaine let his body fall closer to Kurt's, his hands on his cheeks kissing him gingerly.

Kurt breathed in sharply as he parted his lips a bit letting Blaine in, letting the breath out when he finally did. His mind was filled with _'Where the hell did this come from?' and 'You shouldn't be doing this.' _and other similar things but he wasn't listening to his head. It had only been a few months but he missed Blaine so much. He just wanted to get lost in the familiar feeling that was just simply Blaine.

When they pulled apart, Kurt slowly opened his eyes and everything fully dawned on him. _'Why am I doing this?'_ He thought. _'Because I still love him...'_

Blaine had a bit of shock mixed with confusion on his face as he thought, _'Oh my god he is kissing me. I should have gone for it earlier. I would probably have never had another chance if he never kissed me. Ugh... Kissing him again is better than heaven.'_ Kurt gently pushed at him to get him off. "I think we should talk." He said as he slightly pulled himself up from under Blaine, propped up on his elbows looking at him, head slightly tilted to the side.

He was a few inches away from his face but Blaine just nodded as he got up and then helped Kurt up, both of them skating over to the railing. Kurt looked up to Blaine then sighed.

**Thanks to DiDiGlee, helping me with this story and giving me some lines to use. Thank you. I love you. *superhuggles* **  
**You should really check out her stories. They are very awesome. I can't get enough of them. :D (Has more recommendations if anyone asks as well.)**  
**Thanks for reading! Please leave your Questions, Comments, Concerns, etc. in the review box below. :3**


	2. Hotel

**AN: I will be posting Chapter 3 tomorrow. I am so happy for all the follows and favorites and review. Thank you so much. You all made my day extremely awesome. :D Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first chapter but I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and his crew own it. D:**

**Chapter 2 - Hotel**

_He was a few inches away from his face but Blaine just nodded as he got up and then helped Kurt up, both of them skating over to the railing. Kurt looked up to Blaine then sighed._

"Actually, I know a better place where we can talk. It may be empty here but it doesn't really feel private to me. I know this guy who owns a hotel who will give me a room for free. I will call my dad and let him know we will be home a little late." Kurt voiced as he started moving towards the opening of the skating rink.

Blaine followed him, watching him to make sure he doesn't fall again. _'I wonder what we need to discuss.' _Panic started setting in._ 'Maybe he thought kissing me was a mistake and we shouldn't have a relationship again.'_ He was looking worried as he watched Kurt.

Kurt got on the other side of the opening safely as he took a seat and removed his ice skates. He pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Yeah, dad? Blaine and I will be home a little bit later then we thought. We just want to talk for a bit is all." Kurt said as he looked up at Blaine. He pulled a confused face as he saw the worried look on Blaine's face. He motioned for him to sit down next to him.

Kurt looked at his phone, checking the time and put it back to his ear. "Yeah, we'll try not to be any later then ten-thirty." There was a silence before he continued again. "Okay, bye... Love you too." Kurt smiled as he hung up the phone.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so worried? It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. We just need to figure some things out." He started as he tried to comfort Blaine's uneasiness with the situation to come.

Blaine just nodded. "I'm fine. Just wondering what will be said."

Kurt got up after he had his regular shoes on and waited for Blaine. "There's no reason you should be worried. Well, there are reasons you can think of but I assure you that there is nothing to worry about." He gave Blaine a small smile as they handed their skates to the counter lady.

"Okay then." He smiled lightly back and thanked the lady for letting them skate again, even if it was for a small amount of time. He followed Kurt in silence as they walked along the busy sidewalk. Even though it was late in the evening, the city was buzzing with noise of the people and the traffic. It was something Blaine wasn't used to and what Kurt was slowly growing fond of.

They reached the hotel that Kurt's friend owned. When they walked in, the bell for the door rang to signify that they had walked in.

A tall male leaned over the desk to look towards the door. "Oh, hey Kurt and I am assuming, friend of Kurt." He beamed from ear to ear as he waved. Blaine felt jealous. _'Does he have a crush on Kurt?' _From the looks of it, it seemed that he did.

"Hi, Charlie," Kurt said to the light-haired brunette. Blaine just waved his hand in one fluid motion. Kurt elbowed him a little. "Don't be rude Blaine." He said as he looked back disapprovingly.

Blaine stuck out his hand in greeting with the following line, "Hi, I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you."

Charlie hesitated before shaking his hand. "I'm Charlie. Same to you, I've heard _some_ things about you."

That is when Kurt cut in, cutting the tension in half like a knife through butter. "Okay then... On with what I am here for... Do you think you can give me a room for a couple of hours? Me and him just need to have a conversation and nowhere is really _private_, you know? Also, it is way too cold outside to walk around or to just sit and talk."

Charlie turned towards Kurt and smiled greatly. "Sure, anything for you. Yes, I do understand about the private-ness of all the areas...Hard to find one. I will put you in a room that doesn't have any neighbors as well as not to close to the outside."

_'Geez, total change in attitude and what the hell has he heard about me?'_ Blaine tried to stand up tall but not fully succeeding due to his height.

Kurt turned around towards Blaine after getting the keys for the room. He grabbed his hand dragging him in the direction.

Blaine blushed at the contact, not expecting it so soon again. _'He's holding my hand again. I could die a happy man.' _Blaine smiled as he was led to the room, forgetting all about the Charlie incident.

Kurt slid one of the keys into the door labeled 206, successfully opening it. He flicked the light switch on and let go of Blaine's hand as he went to go sit on the bed. Patting the space next to him, Blaine followed suit as he sat on the bed.

"Now then... About the k-" Kurt started.

Blaine cut him off as he blurted out, "You regret it don't you?" His shoulders slumped and he looked down.

Kurt sighed grabbing Blaine's chin, forcing him to look at him. "If you would let me finish then you would hear what I have to say."

Blaine, with wide eyes, nodded the best he could as it was difficult being held. _ 'What has gotten into Kurt? He's usually never this rough.'_

"Now then..." Kurt continued as he let go of Blaine, who rubbed his chin. "As I was saying, about the kiss... No I do not regret it..."

Blaine sighed happily at that and held his breathe for the next thing.

"...but we do need to talk about it and what it might mean for us."

Seeing Blaine nod once again Kurt stood up and in front of him. He started playing with Blaine's scarf before giving it an experimental tug. "I still have feelings for you even though you **cheated** on me." He said as he yanked on the scarf a little harder when he said the word 'cheated.'

As the yank happened, Blaine stiffened wondering what Kurt was up to. He listened intently to each word though.

"It's kind of difficult to trust you. You may stray again." Kurt said in a foolhardy tone.

"I woul-" Blaine began but Kurt put his finger to his lips.

Kurt shook his head and leaned closer to Blaine. "What did I say about hearing what I have to say first?"

"To let you finish." Blaine said as he put his left hand on the side Kurt's right leg and moved it up and down slowly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it to stop the movement. "Good. I understand that you may not stray again but I need to make sure."

Blaine pulled Kurt forward a little causing Kurt to almost fall forward. Blaine got up, which put only a few inches in between them. He used the hand that wasn't being held and put it on the back of Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry. I swear I will never do it again." He pulled him forward a little to give him an apologetic kiss. Kurt pushed him back though to where he fell on the bed. Blaine looked back up to Kurt with a slightly shocked expression.

Kurt made a flip over gesture with his hand while saying," Turn over and lay on your stomach." He demanded it as he took the scarf from around his own neck and took both of Blaine's hands, tying them together expertly. "Touching me and kissing me will get you no where." He tugged at the scarf a little as he asked, "Is that too tight?"

Blaine, even though he was confused at what Kurt was doing, shook his head. "I'm not surprised that you know how to tie someone up, considering the various ways you tie your scarves."

"Good. The good thing about tying scarves is that you just have to add one knot to make it like I just did now. Also, I know you won't be able to get out of it." Kurt smiled as he pulled at Blaine's wrists, pulling him up a little. He leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Do you want me to teach you a lesson?"

**Again, thanks to DiDiGlee. Be sure to check out her stories. :D (Title was also by her for the story as put in the summary of the story. :3) **  
**Thanks for reading! Please leave your Questions, Comments, Concerns, etc. in the review box below. :3**


	3. Torture, Teasing and Possible Kissing

**AN: As promised, here is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it. I will try to post a chapter of 'Things That Could Happen' asap. Not sure when though. Thank for reading and please leave a review. :D**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter 3 - Torture, Teasing and Possible Kissing**

_"Good." Kurt pulled at Blaine's wrists pulling him up a little, leaning down to his ear and whispering, "Do you want me to teach you a lesson?"_

Blaine wasn't sure how to answer to that so he just shrugged.

Kurt dropped him to the bed and turned him over. He looked down over him with a small glint in his eyes. "Before we fully discuss a relationship status, you need to be taught a lesson, whether you like it or not. I decide when I stop the lesson as well."

Blaine looked up to Kurt with wide eyes and a startled expression. He has never seen this side of Kurt before. _'He's kind of sexy like this.'_ Blaine smiled sheepishly at the thought.

Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and turned on some music while he danced around a little. Looking over towards Blaine he smiled. "Personally, I don't care what happened between you and what's his face. What I want is for it to not happen again."

"I swear Kurt, it will never ever happen again." Blaine said as he made an attempt to get closer to Kurt, standing up.

"I'm not sure those words are good enough." Kurt grinned as he put a finger to Blaine's chest, running it up and down slowly.

Blaine looked down to the finger while letting out both a sigh of frustration and want. He took a step closer. "Kurt, I promise." Slightly whining, he moved even closer to Kurt. His face was not too far from Kurt's...Maybe just a few inches.

Smirking, Kurt turned away and walked around to the other side of the bed. He leaned against it as he continued to smirk. "What will you do for me?"

Blaine gaped as he turned around the best he could with his arms tied. "Anything...I will do anything you want me to." He pleaded.

As he slowly ran his tongue across his lips, Kurt smiled as Blaine watched him do so. _'I could have so much fun with this.'_ He thought as he strutted back towards Blaine. "Really?" Kurt pursed his lips as he stepped in front of Blaine, against the bed.

He gulped as he watched Kurt's motions. "Oh God yes...Please, please let me kiss you. Please." Blaine begged as he fought hard not to move forward himself to kiss him. _'The inevitable torture.'_

"Oh, I don't know." Kurt teased as he moved one of his legs between Blaine's feet and rubbed up and down his legs a little. He chuckled as he heard Blaine's breathing hitch. "I don't think I'm ready to forgive you just yet."

Blaine fell to his knees after Kurt had moved his leg back. "Kurt, please. I swear to God I will do anything you want." He slightly smiled as he did a sing song tune for his next line. "Gosh, your lips look delicious."

Kurt blushed at the line, remembering their first duet. He hadn't expected it though. Quickly recovering, he moved up onto the bed and laid on his stomach facing Blaine. He slowly bit his lip, watching Blaine's reaction to it. He loved all of Blaine's reactions to everything he was doing in these moments. It was priceless. "I'm still not sure you deserve a kiss. How are you going to prove that you deserve one?" He hummed.

Whining in frustration, he looked to the floor and moved forward with the best effort he could. _Damn scarf! Damn tied up hands!'_ He got to the edge of the bed near Kurt and looked up towards him again. Kurt was now laying on his side, running his hand slowly down his body. Blaine couldn't breathe. He knew he deserved this but this was very difficult to take. He was unable to do anything but stare. Blaine let out a quiet moan and then cursed at himself.

Kurt looked over to Blaine, smirking at the sweet noise as he rolled over onto his back, looking at Blaine upside down. "Aww... Am I making someone desperate?" He took the whine that escaped Blaine as a yes. Kurt continued as he rolled back over onto his stomach. "And what is Mr. Desperate going to do? You can't do anything with yours hands. Hmm...? So what are you going to do?"

Blaine got up on his feet and got on the bed next to Kurt. He moved one of his legs so it was over Kurt's legs as he moved closer.

Kurt rolled over to face him in an instant. He gasped as Blaine rubbed up against him a little. Blaine had gotten hard through all of this _torture_. Kurt sat up the best he could do with Blaine's leg on him, blushing fiercely. He felt a little light headed but then looked towards Blaine. "You really are desperate..." Kurt continued to blush as he slid Blaine's leg off of him. There was a little hint of lust in both of their eyes as they looked at each other. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's chest and slowly slid it down to just above the hem of his pants. He chuckled as Blaine moved his hips forward for some friction. "What am I going to do with you?"

Blaine blushed greatly as he watched Kurt's hand. This wasn't fair. He couldn't do anything because his hands were tied. "Whatever you want..." He said absently as he slowly looked up to Kurt. He thought he heard a moan escape Kurt but also thinks it might have been his imagination.

As Kurt got a little redder from blushing, he took his hand away and got off the bed again, earning a frustrated groan and whine from Blaine. He danced and strutted around the room to a song that came up on his phone. His moves were a little bit sexual and Blaine was whining more.

"Kurt, I swear..." Blaine started before sitting up on the bed. "Ugh... I promise I will never stray again and I will love you and only you. Please, please, dear God, let me kiss you again. I won't even look or even think of other guys when I am with you. You are the most amazing and sexiest guy on the planet. I will never ever stray from you. I swear it."

This made Kurt stop in his tracks. He turned around to face Blaine, slightly out of breath from dancing. He walked up to Blaine and kissed him hard but passionate. Blaine moaned into the kiss before Kurt pulled away. "That's more like it." Kurt breathed as he leaned against Blaine as he untied his wrists. Once Kurt was done, he kissed Blaine again.

Blaine moved his fingers through Kurt's hair kissing him needy and desperate but with more passion than the last one.

Kurt moaned into the kiss and smiled when it was broken. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's as he opened his eyes. They looked at each other with great amounts of love. "I guess this means we're back together." Kurt smiles even more as he looks at Blaine's lips then back to his eyes.

"I guess so." Blaine breathes out. He gives him a little peck on the lips and smiles.

Kurt hugs Blaine as they stay there in silence. After a while, Kurt pulls away. "If you ever stray from me again... I won't be so kind to you and I will personally neuter you."

Blaine gulps hard. "Kurt, I already promised and swore and everything that I won't. I swear." He says with wide eyes.

Kurt laughs loudly. "I'm just kidding. I won't neuter you but I still won't be as nice." He grabbed Blaine's hands and kissed each knuckle. "You are mine and only mine. I own you and won't ever let you go."

As he watched Kurt, Blaine truly smiled. "You are all that and much more." He kissed him once again and then lightly sung. "Ooh, your lips are delicious."

He chuckled and buried his face into Blaine's neck. This was one of the best Christmas' he has ever had and he was truly grateful for it. He was looking for many more Christmas' to come and more special moments with Blaine. He could not have been any happier then he was in this moment.

**DiDiGlee is awesome. :D**  
**Thanks for reading! Please leave your Questions, Comments, Concerns, etc. in the review box below. :3**


End file.
